Princesses will go unnoticed
by byronsar
Summary: Max, the regular girl, right? Maybe not. Of course she just HAS to be from a weird decending family tradition... dosen't she?
1. Chapter 1

**Princesses will go unnoticed**

**~Part 1~**

**prologue**

**Present day 1800s**

_It is told, that should a person mix water, sugar, and cow innards together, _they_ mustn't drink it. When their first-born child turns one, the child must drink out of the same glass, and take just one sip. When he grows up, his first-born child must reach the age of two before drinking the next two sips. This process will go on until the 18th descendent turns 18, upon which, the now adult must drink the last 18 sips. When they do this, the will be honored with royalty and true love, both of which shall go unnoticed, until the captor believes it is truly theirs..._

**Present day 2000s**

_"They have it! They have it! Manning has it! The ball is there! It's in the air! Touchdown! Thats a new record for Manning! 51 single touchdown throws in a single season!"_

I stood up in my seat, flailing my arms about, along with the dozen other Denver fans in the stadium. All that was heard was cheers, whistles, boos, calls, and a bunch of other onomoetapiea words.

" Hey number 28! You Suck!" An annoying rustic voice said for somewhere behind me. I slowly looked behind me, trying to spot my next victim. The prey was a slightly bigger woman, took up maybe a seat and a half. She had graying golden hair, matted into a bird nest atop her ugly rounded head. Her eyes were a different story though. They were oval shape hairballs that a fat cat just so happened to puke up into her head.

I got up, despite all that moans and groans of the people behind me that didn't want me to block their game. I walk kindly up to the cat puke woman, and smiled gently at her. I spoke softly, but fierce.

"What was that, again?"

The woman turned her head towards me, neck rolls twitching in the urge to break her neck of. " I said, number 28 sucks." She turned back to the game. My smile went quickly from a sweet lollipop, to a scowl.

"What?" I said, teeth seeking to break one another.

"I said, numb-"

She didn't finish her sentence.

Only after my arms interlocked with hers, my leg pinned her down, and I used all my weight to pull her to the ground, did she finish her sentence.

"er 28 sucks"

I ignored it.

"Don't you ever," I hissed "Disrespect me again, kapesh? And, do you know who number 28 is? Hm? Whats that? No? I thought so. He is my boyfriend okay? Got that?" She nodded.

Now, I would've said something a little more violent to add-on to that, but, Bill the security guard was already getting me off of her. How do I know Bill, you might ask? I have had this predicament... a couple of times before.

I squirmed against Bill's muscular hold.

"Okay Max, you know where to go right?" Bill asked as he set me down outside the arena. I nodded.

"See ya next week, Bill." He rubbed his temples, like he does every time he escorts me out of a home game.

"Ya, okay Max." He walked back into the stadium. I made my way around the stadium, in order to find the locker rooms.

* * *

"Max. Did you get escorted out again?"

I looked up to find my boyfriend, Sam, watching me as I sat outside the changing rooms. I must say, He does look quite hot in his football pads. It must be fun playing in the NFL while I'm stuck here in school, suffering through my senior year. I guess this is what I get for getting into a relationship with a football maniac that's a year older than me.

"Yes, but can you blame me-"

"Yes"

"They always pick on you, what am I _supposed _to do?"

"Um, maybe just give them one of your evil death glares or something." He sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sam"

"Hm?"

"Ya know, my 18th birthday is coming up and I was wondering, if you would like to go out to celebrate it. Just you and me. Alone." I looked up at him, batting my eye lashes. He just chuckled.

"Oh, Max. Of course I'll go." He stood up,"But first, I need to get home before my mom kills me for being out so late. She probably thinks I was drinking or something." I laughed.

"Same here." I stood up as well, stretching, my shirt coming up just above my belt buckle. Sam put his arm around my shoulders. God I love him. We'd probably been dating for a couple of years now, since I was in 8th grade, he 9th. I was in 12th now. Sam, as you know, already playing pro football and whatnot. We were a perfect match; we both were tall, Sam: 5,10, Me: 5,8. We both had light-colored hair, him: sandy blond, Me: streaked dirty blond. And we both were deeply in love with each other, at least, I hope we were both on the same page, because, if we weren't, than I would kind of be all heart-broken like one of those weird soap operas.

You know I'm crazy for someone when I start ranting.

"Max."

I shook out of my thoughts, noticing that Sam had asked me a question. "Oh, what did you ask me?"

"I said lady's first." He said, smiling. He was holding the door of his car open, waiting me to get in. I blushed. "Oh."

* * *

"Were here. Max. Max? Max!" A distant voice was calling. I mumbled something that had to do with flying weasels, and tried to go back to sleep.

I felt someone pushing me. "Kia! Stop iiiiiittt! I'm trying to sleep!" I heard chuckling. It was a manly voice. A very... smexy...voice...

"Max!" I shot up from my slumber, looking towards the intruder.

"About time." Sam chorkled. I smiled, raping my arms around his shoulder. "I thought I heard a smexy voice." I leaned forward and kissed him, missing his lips, but hitting his cheek. I sat back in my seat. God, I loved to mess with him like that.

I looked to my two-story house on the other side of the window. I was a large red-bricked house, columns decorating the front. There was about four other ones just like it on my street.

I looked back to Sam.

Ah, dang those puppy dog eyes.

If you think women had the most adorable puppy dog eyes, wait until you met Sam's eyes. It was like, um, you took the eyes out of a, um, puppy and stuck them into Sam's head.

I leaned over and kissed Sam, this time on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I tangled my hands in his hair. His soft...blond...sweet hair...

I started to drift into Sam world when I heard someone calling my name.

"Max! Max! Max, stop making out and get in here! 10 minutes until curfue! Maaaaxxx!"

I started to have a headache. I reluctantly pulled back and pressed my forehead against Sam's.

"You know, if I stay here any longer, I'll have to sign into a mental hospital." Sam laughed slightly.

"But if that happened, I'd never be able to spend time with you"

I smiled.

"Guess I'm stayin' here." I leaned forward, but to only be stopped again by loud shouting.

"You better go." Sam said. I frowned.

"Ok, I wuv youuuu."

Sam smiled. "I wuv you tooooo."

I laughed and pecked his lips. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey, when s your next practice?"

He glanced at me."Um, well... that would be...uh..."

"Saaaaammm, Whens your practice?" I pestered.

"It's, um, mmmhhmmhm." He murmured the last part.

"Sam."

"It's, on, the...16th."

My eyes widened. "Your saying... you scheduled a practice...on my birthday? My eighteenth birthday?" Hurt was written all over my face.

"Now Max, baby, It's not what you think-"

"What do you mean it's not what you think?! Were you not thinking when you scheduled one of your 4-hour-long practices...on my birthday? Don't tell my you forgot my birthday?!" Sam got out of the car and came over to me. He put his tender arms around me and held me close.

"Max, I told you it's not what you think and I promise I can be done with practice before 8, and I'll come and pick you up and take you to a real nice place. Black tie nice."

I looked up at him. "Really?" He nodded. I hugged him again and went to his car to get my stuff. I kissed his cheek then made my way up to my awaiting sister.

She glared at me from her awaiting perch on the front steps. "About time, I thought he'd never leave."

I scowled at her. "Could you be a bit nicer, butt face? Anyway, whats the ruckus?"

"10, well, now 5 since you were making out with Sam, minutes until curfue." 13-year-old Mac told me.

I set my stuff down in the small foyer, closing the door. "Yeah, so?"

"Kia is still taking a shower and I haven't had mine yet! She's gonna use up all the hot water!" Mac said in a 'duh' tone.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll go bang the door down."

I trudged up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. I banged on the door and shouted a bunch of things about soap, water, cats, earth, global warming, etc. Anything that Kia might want to use against me. You know those pesky 7-year-olds and their sarcasm and all.

"Okay! Okay! I'm out!" She yelled. I turned back to Mac.

"There you go. All yours." I pointed to the door. "Just don't kill yourself."

I walked to my room, the noises of shouting ringing in my ears. I flopped onto the bed, fully clothed, and passed out.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, it's kind of like a starter story. I might make sequels. Maybe.**

**BTW, I absolutely HATE Sax, I'd rather have Fax any day. Just wait you Fax lovers, it's coming.**

**-B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Princesses will go unnoticed**

**~Part 1~**

**Chapter 2**

_"Slightly cloudy forecast today with a slight chance of rain. Back to you Margret."_

_"Ok, thanks Bob. In two days, we will be celebrating the unnoticed princess's 18th birthday, in which-" SLAM_

The weather is a nice setting to put you alarm clock on if you don't like shrill beeping. Just FYI.

I yawned and got up out of my full size bed. I sashayed over to my closet. _MMmmmMm, two more days till my birthday! _I picked out a pair of ripped, black, skinny jeans that hugged my legs right at the hips. I also picked a of-the-shoulder shirt and a plaid tank top.

A soft knock on my door made me turn in surprise. "Max?"

Mom. "Yeah, come in."

The doorknob turned lightly and opened. My Mom poked her head in the door. "Max, Sam's outside. He's taking you to school today right?"

"Mom. It's Saturday."

"Oh, right, Sorry. Then, whats he here for?" She said the last part quieter.

I felt a soft heat come to my freckled cheeks."Um, he's here to take me on a date."

"Ok Honey."

"Ok, so Mom, If your done, could you-?"

"Oh, Max?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Mom?"

She opened the door and came in, something she NEVER does. She shut the door behind her.

"Well, you eighteenth birthday is coming up, correct?"

Oh, it's going to be one of THOSE talks.

"In two days."

I could tell she tried to smile but it turned to sort of a grimace.

"Yes, well, I suppose you need to hear this-"

"Mom, my boyfriends' waiting, can you not go all 'the birds and the bees' on me? Please?"

"But Max, I-"

"Mom."

"Max."

"..."

I quickly changed into my clothes and raced out my door, before my mom could tell me otherwise. I heard the buzz of my sisters fighting again, but ignored them. I grabbed my purse from the counter and walked out the door.

* * *

She sighed as her eldest walked out the door. She had cleaned Max's room the other day, but it looked as if a tornado had crashed through it- Again. She started to pick up the clothes off the floor and make her bed. _She has one more day, and she doesn't even know whats' going to happen._

She made her way to her bedroom. The magenta walls cast bright colors on the large bed in the middle of the room, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She walked straight to the abandoned closet across from her's. The one her husband used to occupie. She reached for the highest shelf, in the back. Finally, her fingers grazed the surface of the metal flask...

* * *

I hopped into Sam's black Mercedes and gave a quick kiss the owner. Sam gave me one of his cheeky grins that I loved so much.

"You look nice." He said, staring at the way my outfit frames my body. I playfully slapped him.

"You look...decent." I said back. He faked hurt. I laughed.

"Shall we leave your highness?" I nodded

* * *

**Ok guys, I'm sorry it's so short, I just needed to get somewhere. I promise the next chapter will be longer, but only if I get some ideas on what will happen next chapter, ok? If I don't get ideas, the next chapter might be as short as this one...**

**-B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Princesses will go unnoticed**

**~Part 1~**

**Chapter 3**

Of course. My birthday just had to be on a Monday, didn't it?

Through the flow of all the kids, the black Mercedes stuck out to everyone's eyes. I noticed people would come up to Sam now and then and ask for his autograph. He signed a few, then noticed me. He shooed everyone away and smiled. I hoped over the shotgun door.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled at Sam and gave him a quick kiss, ignoring the gawking kids around me.

"So, we go?" I said. Sam hesitated. "Yeah, about that-" He started the car and sped of onto the highway.

"I know, I know, you have your football practice, I get it. Just, don't be late." His eyes gleamed. "Oh, thank you, Max!"

He looked like he wanted to kiss me, but kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

_Max's Journal_

7:59

No Sam.

8:00

Still waiting.

8:01

Not answering my texts.

8:15

A mascara ridden tear runs down my cheek.

8:30

We did decide on 8:00, right?

* * *

I sat on the stairs, tears running down my cheeks. Nobody was here, all thought I'd be gone soon so they went out to the movies.

_I told him! I told him he couldn't do it! And what did he do? He went to the practice! Sure he's done this before, but this was special!_

I stomped up the stairs and went into my room, slamming the door behind me. I sat on my bed and burst into tears, running my mascara everywhere.

This is probably the only time you will ever see me cry and wear mascara, so you might want to write this down somewhere.

I changed out of my formal wear and got into something a little more...me. I heard my phone go off a couple of times, but ignored it. I sat on my bed and let sleep take over my body.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to darkness. At first, I thought I hadn't even opened them at all, but then I made the mistake of touching my eyelids. In fact, I didn't even have eyes, there were just holes in the shape of spheres implanted into the spots where my eyes were_ supposed _to be. I felt the skin at the bottom of the two craters; smooth and unscathed. It was like I'd never had eyes to begin with._

_I panicked_

_I thrashed around on the hard metal floor that was where I slept. I noticed I felt smaller, more... frail. I felt my body. I was wearing a cloth-like dress that exposed my back side, just like hospitals. My fingers stretched up and touch metal bars. There were also bars towards the tips of my toes. My finger tips rubbed together and they felt, soft. I felt my hair. It was curly. Curly like you would see those blond weirdos would have._

_I felt young, new, and lively. Well, as lively as you can feel when your locked in a crate. And, when I say young, I mean _young. _Not like those 40 year-old models who look 27; I mean like, below 4 young._

_"Ang. Ang? Angel!" Someone started calling. "Come on wake up!"_

_In_ fact_ I was awake, just didn't have eyes to show it._

_Wait. Who's Angel? _

_Someone started to poke me. "Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel." I opened my mouth to say something witty._

_"Ehhhh" That wasn't witty at all, but at least the annoying guy poking me was satisfied. I heard him sigh._

_"Gaz, let her sleep, she just came out of surgery."_

_"But Nudge! I need to know if she's alright!"_

_"I don't care! Just shut up an-" I heard the sound of a door opening and the supposed 'Gaz' and 'Nudge' shut up. The crate door next to me opened and something heavy was thrown inside._

_"Oh finally! I thought I'd never be able to get my hands on this one's DNA! How long has it been, since the last time it was here?" The sound of wheels squeaking filled my ears and I started to cry._

_"Oh, now look what you've done!" A calased hand clamped over my mouth and I shushed instantly. Not out of love. Out of fear._

_"Well sorry, but it's a failure anyway. Why bother if it cries all day anyway?"_

_"Because we'll get are butts whooped if something happens to it! We can't afford the lose!" The wheels squeaked again. I opened my mouth, but another calased, yet bloody, hand covered my mouth._

_"Yeah, ok, fine. Lets just get out of here. It's giving me the creeps." The door opened, then shut violently. I heard shuffling coming from the crates next to me, but the hand stayed. The taste of blood started to seep into my mouth. _

_" Are they gone?" A gruff voice said from next to me._

_"Yeah" Nudge said. "But who are you?"_

_The bloody hand lifted. "Fang."_

* * *

"Max. Max? Max, will you answer me already?"

I shot straight up in bed only to connect my head with my mom. "Ow, what?"

"Well, now that you've given me a minor concussion, I'd like for you to drink this." She said. I looked over to my clock. 11:37 pm. I looked back to my mom. She was holding a metal flask that fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. In side was a greenish-brownish liquid.

"You want me to... drink _that_?" I said, glancing at the vial liquid. Mom looked at it too.

She hesitated before answering, "Yes"

I took the glass from her hands. "Wait, why do you want me to drink this anyway?" Her face paled.

"Um... Max... just drink it." I shrugged. I raised the glass up to my lips. Mom looked as if she was leaning towards me in pure anxiety. I took the first sip, and gagged.

"_Holy..._Ugg what _is _that?! You want me to... are you trying to _kill _me? There's better ways to kill me than _this, _mother!"

"Max-"

"Oh my _god! _This is _disgusting!_ Did you even see if this is _safe _before you gave it to _me?_"

"Max, I-"

"You need to _try _this! Oh my-, I'm gonna _die!_ I need to go-"

"MAX!"

I stopped my rant and looked up to my mother. She looked as if she was choking back laughter.

"What?"

"I have had this."

I paused "What?"

She giggled." I had it when I was seventeen. Trust me, it wasn't any better back then than it is now."

I looked at the flask. _Wait, I'm drinking her spit?_

"Trust me. Just gulp it down in one big slurp, the after taste is better than the actually flavor."

I glared. "Are you _sure _you're not trying to kill me?"

She laughed. "Yes Max, I'm sure."

I nodded. One more hesitant glance later, I drowned the whole thing.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. **

**I'm serious guys, please review. I need good Ideas for the story for the future. If you have any ideas, any ****_at all,_ ****Please review and/or PM me.**

**Do it for the sake of the story! You need to save it AND make it better! I can't do it without you!**

**And a Happy New Year!**

**-B**


End file.
